Could this be out of Line?
by Jackisthekingofscare
Summary: Superboy is in love with Aqualad, Aqualad has a girlfriend, and Superboy is depressed. Something happens and both their worlds are turned upside down in two weeks time. Warning: Strong language and Sexual themes!SxA
1. A Fucking Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Young Justice", but please enjoy (:

(Side note: Contains graphic sexual content! (BEWARE THE LEMON! YAOInesss! xDDD) And the story line is entirely my OWN. Thank you.)

Could this be out of Line?

Introduction:

It's only been a week. It's only been a fucking week since he was taken from me forever. I told myself that the day they tried to make me fight without him, I would be sick.

"Superboy, we need to get a move on." Robin urged me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I pushed his hand away from me, and put my face in my hands.

I felt my stomach churning and aching with disgust. I knew I was going to throw up, but I just couldn't find the strength to get up from my seat. My legs suddenly felt as if they were made of lead and just wouldn't budge-it's only been a fucking week.

I lurched over, and clutched my sides in pain. My whole body shook violently while the warmth ran up my throat and cascaded out my mouth.

It's only been a fucking week.

Robin instructed the other two members to head out, and fight without him. They tried to argue, but he assured them he would meet them in battle.

When I heard their footsteps retreat, I turned to Robin immediately, "I'm fine." I muttered, and attempt to stand. Robin effortlessly pushed me back into my chair.

"Trust me, it's been hard on all of us, but I know that you and Aqua had something special." Robin murmured quietly. His mind seeming to be elsewhere.

My eyes widened as I realized the truth; everyone had known.

But how could it be?

We were careful…or so I thought.

I turned my head against Robin, so he couldn't see the shame on my face.

"Are you going to tease me, because I'm gay?" I asked, the harshness of my voice scaring even myself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Robin shake his head. "Not at all, it's none of my business to begin with. I would never hurt in you in such a way as to take it that far." Robin told me sincerely, pausing to take a breath, "Besides, you've been hurt too much already, a teammate dying and your "gayness" is nothing to joke about. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Superboy." Robin concluded, turning on his heels and beginning to retreat.

"Robin! Wait!" I shouted after him, as I stood to face him directly. He turned and looked at me with a crooked smile, "Yes?" he asked, almost normally.

"Take care."


	2. I Am not a Robot

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, and neither does the song, "I am not a Robot". Thank you, and enjoy.**

**I am Not a Robot:**

_You've been acting awful tough lately_

_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately_

_But inside, you're just a little baby_

Smoking is a bad habit. Don't ever start it, or you will never stop.

I've been smoking since I was born, and it has become an addiction, I can't seem to rid myself of.

Being Superboy, you would think it could make my powers, you know, weaker?

But to be honest, it really has no effect on me. Just a really great stress reliever.

I tossed my sheets off my body, and sat up in my bed, the morning sunlight blinding me for a brief moment.

I attempted to stand up, but my knees buckled under my weight and I fell back against my bed.

Last night's party must've been really bitchin'.

I tried once more, and succeeded only in enough time to make it to the toilet and release the vomit of a party that never should've happened.

It all started with Aqualad.

You see, I'm in love with Aqualad. I don't really know when it started, but man, once it happened there was just no stopping it.

As frustrating as his dream for Robin to become leader, I will always think he'll be a better leader than Robin.

Robin is too…naïve. Aqualad is more assertive and not easy fooled.

Plus, he has muscles. Who can argue with those bad boys?

I pulled a pack of cigs from my back pocket and lit one up, the sweet smoking filling my lungs and relieving my stress instantly.

Being in love with a man isn't easy, in fact, I find it shameful.

I hate who I am, because I'm a clone of that stupid bastard, Superman.

You'd think being a clone of a great hero would do wonders for my rep, but it just makes people think I'm like him.

Wrong again.

You see, unlike Superman, I don't save people for the popularity. I save people to help humanity. Isn't that what this is all about?

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot_

_You don't always have to be on top_

_Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not_

Just as I finished my thought, I heard a knock on the door. "Superboy?" Shit.

It was Aqualad.

"Just a minute!" I yelled, and quickly flicked my cigarette in the toilet and did a quick flush.

I opened the door to be greeted by a pair of stormy eyes; I winced and withdrew from him.

Aqualad looked me over and took a deep sniff of the bathroom behind me. "Did you light a match in there to cover up the stink or something?" He asked teasingly.

I flushed a little, "Yeah, it smelled really bad. Do you want to smell the remains of my shit?" I remarked sarcastically, while I barely managed to escape around him.

Aqua shook his head and sighed deeply, "Superboy, what the hell am I going to do with you?" He asked, his eyes dancing in the light. I shrugged, and shoved my hands deep in my pockets.

"You could start by hanging around every once and awhile instead of going on dates with girls…" I muttered under my breath. My anger boiling as I thought of the snotty little bitch that came over yesterday.

Her name was Alice, and she was the preppy bitch from hell. She kept going on and on about what a whore she was, and how she and Aqua would have sex after their date.

I pretended to listen, and mentally stabbed her every time she mentioned Aqualad.

I would never let anyone know how I felt about Aqualad, but I really just want to just take his face in my hands and kiss him full on the lips.

I smiled to myself, and was snapped back to reality. "You ok?" Aqua asked, sounding annoyed.

I stared up at him, "What?" I asked slowly. My brain was trying to catch up to what he'd said.

"I asked if you were ok…you ok, man? You look kind of, green." He teased and let out a chuckle, my smile widened.

"Last night's party was pretty chill, you should've been there…" I saw Aqua shift uncomfortably and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Superboy, I want to go to one of the parties you always talk about, but I just don't feel like I belong. I'm more…reserved than you." Aqualad stated his honest stinging a little bit.

I sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside me for him to sit down. He seemed uncertain at first, but then he made his way over and took the seat next to me.

I leaned really close to him and whispered, "Do you want to know a secret?" I looked into his face and saw him slowly nod, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not that big of a party animal like you think." I murmured, my posture relaxing into the seat, and my arm stretching across his shoulders.

Aqua lad busted out laughing, "Whatever, man, I don't believe that for a minute!" He said between gasps of air.

_You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable_

_You are not a robot_

_You're loveable, so loveable_

_But you're just troubled._

I chuckled and set my foot on the coffee table, leaning back in my seat, "What the hell are you doing?" A stern voice snapped. I spun around and was greeted by a woman with long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Artemis.

I rolled my eyes, set my other foot on the coffee table and crossed my legs. "Got a problem with that?" I taunted, a smirk playing out on my lips.

I could see her anger flaring, but she kept her cool. I watched as she calmly walked over, lifted my feet and shoved them off the table. "Do you understand that?" She growled, her eyes darkening and frightening me a little.

"Yes ma'am." I retorted.

Artemis took this opportunity to make room between Aqualad and myself, and take a seat. I quickly withdrew my arm and hunched my shoulders in frustration. Why was she ruining this moment?

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

Artemis took the remote from beside my hand and began flipping through the channels on the television, but I wasn't paying attention to her girl show fantasies anymore. I was watching Aqualad's eyes light up, as he watched whatever shit Artemis flipped to.

My heart always ached when I saw him happy, it just hurt to know I wasn't the one making him happy, I was always the one worrying him and doing stupid shit to get his attention.

_Ding dong._

Kid flash reached the door before anyone could even think, and in walked the little bitch, Alice.

"Alice." I grumbled under my breath, I soon realized I made a mistake when Artemis turned and gave me a confused look. I bit my bottom lip, and I tried to veer my eyes away from hers.

I didn't want her to try some telepathy shit on me, I hate when people try to know what I'm thinking. You don't know me, so leave me alone.

_You've been hanging with the unloved kids_

_Who you never really liked and you never trusted_

_But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins_

"Hey, baby." Alice squealed, ran over and sat in Aqualad's lap, giving him a huge kiss. I wanted to vomit; instead, I made a notable gagging noise. Aqualad gave me a stern look, and kissed Alice on the cheek.

I stood up and stormed to my room, I wasn't going to take this bullshit. Why did everyone have to ruin our conversation? Why did the bitch have to come here? And why doesn't he love me?

I slammed the door behind me, and threw myself on my bed. I hate being in love with you, Aqualad…don't you know how much it hurts? No, you wouldn't, because you never see anyone, but her.

Why can't you see me? Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back with the little strength I had.

_Never committing to anything_

_You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings_

_Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing_


	3. If It Kills Me

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or the song, "If it kills me". Please enjoy (:_

**If it kills me, Aqualad.**

_Hello, tell me you know_

_Yeah, you figured me out_

Knock-Knock-Knock.

"Superboy?" A light airy voice called from the other side of my door. I buried my face farther into my pillow and grumbled. As soon as I thought the person had gone away, I heard another knock, even louder this time; KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

I finally got to my feet, and swung open the door, only to discover it was Miss Martian.

I took in the full view of her as she stood awkwardly with her fingers running through the ends of her hair. I smiled warmly at her in an attempt to seem okay. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, coolly.

She looked me over and frowned, "You're not okay, Superboy." She spoke at last. I sighed, and ushered her to step inside my room. She studied my face, and reluctantly walked in my room and took a seat at the end of my bed, while I shut the door behind her.

_Something gave it away_

_It would be such a beautiful moment_

_To see the look on your face_

_To know that I know that you know now_

I stood in front of her with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for her to ask the question that hung in the air. Miss Martian sighed and took my right hand, looking me in the eyes, "Superboy, what's going on with you lately?" She asked.

The sweetness of her voice made me want to tell her everything, but I knew I couldn't…she would look at me like I was a…freak.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why can't you tell me?" Her voice broke through the silence, calming my nerves a little.

"I just can't." I finally breathed.

Miss Martian got up, and hugged me around the neck. "I'm worried about you, Superboy. We all are. Well, Kid Flash doesn't seem to care, and Artemis is Artemis, but Robin, Aqualad and I care." She finished, pulling away with a sad smile.

"Talk to me sometime, if you want. I just can tell you're hurting…" she looked me in the eyes once more, "and with you hurting, everyone is affected."

I always **knew **Miss Martian had a _thing _for me, but I never knew she cared this much…I took her hand in mine and gave her my bravest smile, "I'm fine."

She seemed to want to argue, but I walked to the door and opened it for her, gesturing for her to leave.

She took a last look at me, and left without saying another word. I felt a little guilty for blowing her off like that, but this wasn't something I could just talk about with someone.

I don't even know how to think of myself anymore, am I gay?

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_

_You know nothing_

I snuck out of my bedroom, and out the backdoor to smoke a cigarette. I quickly lit one and filled my lungs with the sweet smoke, and blew it out.

"I thought you quit." A familiar voice asked bitterly. I spun around to face Aqualad, and was quickly greeted by the rest of the gang as well. I winced, and threw my cigarette to the ground and stomped out the bud.

"Hey guys." I greeted, trying to act like nothing happened even if I was caught in the act.

Aqualad walked over to me and held out his hand for my cigs, I reluctantly handed them over, but only in time to see my cigarettes engulfed in water.

I jumped up into Aqualad's face, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? I fucking paid for those!" I fumed, my hands balled into fists at my side.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at me, "Superboy, you need to stop this foolishness. This is an intervention." He said sternly. I looked at the other faces behind Aqualad, and no one would even look at me.

Were they afraid of me?

Miss Martian finally looked into my eyes and slowly nodded her head, as if trying to tell me to let it go and listen to Aqualad. I shook my head, and stormed back inside the house.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and leaned against the door until sliding into a sitting position.

What the fuck was that all about? How could they pull this "intervention" shit on me?

The earlier events with that bitch Alice popped into my mind, where did that little cunt go? I pressed my palms to my forehead and tried to rack my brain for the answer, but honestly, this intervention shit has got me messed up.

Alice and Aqualad, the thought of them kissing…hell, even their names together makes me sick. I seriously need a cigarette, and I can probably think of a thousand different ways to sneak outta here and get them, but I won't.

I'm such an ass sometimes.

_Why, we go carrying on for hours on end_

_We get along much better_

_Than you and your girlfriend_

I finally stood up, and snuck to the bathroom for a little "alone" time.

Shutting the door quickly behind me, I turned on the fan, and so that way no one could hear the relief that I desperately needed.

Pulling the lid on the toilet down, I pulled down my pants and boxers and sat on the toilet.

I grabbed a hold of my quickly hardening member and began to pump up and down; thoughts of Aqualad swirling in my head, making me pump harder and faster.

_Well all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

A fantasy filled my mind, making my climax begin to climb:

"_**Superboy." Aqualad breathed into my ear as he grabbed my member through my pants, making me gasp in pleasure.**_

_**I ran my hand down his muscular chest, past his cuts all the way to his naked cock and grasped it in my hand and began to pump.**_

_**Aqualad moaned, and his breath on my ear turning me on even more; I began to pump harder and faster.**_

_**Aqualad grabbed me harder through my pants, but I stopped for a moment to unbutton and unzip my pants for him.**_

_**He saw the opportunity and pulled my pants to my ankles, and took a hold of my cock through the hole in my boxers; I gasped again and moaned as he began to pump me while I was pumping him…**_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"SUPERBOY?" A female voice called from the other side of the door.

I sucked in a breath and froze, "What?" I managed to ask through my shaky climax.

"What the hell is going on in there?" she asked, I finally established the voice to Artemis.

Shit.

She ruined my fucking fantasy, the bitch.

"Hello? Are you ok, there were some weird noises and we got worried." She said, the sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. I could almost hear the roll of her eyes.

"I'm fine." I answered gruffly.

I will never be able to get that image out of my mind…I wonder if that-

I stopped my thought and shook my head that would never happen.

"Hello? I need to pee!" Artemis called, "I'm coming." I growled, and quickly dressed my bottom half again.

_How long, can I go on like this?_

_Wishing to kiss you,_

_Before I rightly explode?_

_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me_

_In fact it makes me nervous_

_If I get caught I could be risking it all_

I unlocked the door, and stepped out only to come face to face with Aqualad instead of Artemis.

"Aqualad?" I whispered and thosewere the only words I got out before his lips crushed into mine in a kiss.

_Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss_

_In case I'm wrong_

Am I dreaming?


End file.
